


Just your average socially anxious bio-weapon

by orphan_account



Series: K-On! Bio-Verse [1]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood and Gore, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Depression, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Love Confessions, Science Fiction, Secret Identity, The Author Regrets Nothing, These are the most conflicting tags, Useless Lesbians, Violence, literally just came up with this at 1AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SUBJECT 2-06A was the most interesting project he had the pleasure of working on. The young girl whose DNA seemed to match their super-soldier drug - a one in a billion chance find. The Geno-Virus took a while to properly kick in but once it did, the results were truly something of legend.The power to destroy tanks with a simple slap, the speed to outrun a racing car with ease, the durability to make bullets bounce off her, and the adaptability to alter her body based on the scenario. Truly, she was the next step in human evolution.Which is why he was infuriated when the girl ran away, vanishing on them after everything they'd done for her! She'd claimed that the 'torture' wasn't worth her new gifts! What a blind girl, it is a pity such power was wasted upon such a feeble soul."Oh well," Muttered the doctor with an eerie smile playing upon his lips. "We'll just have to track down the stray rat, and make her learn her lesson."Unfortunately for him he had picked the wrong super-human to piss off.And she was going to make that fact clear.But it's hard to be intimidating when your band's drummer keeps flirting with you.(Yui is SUBJECT 2-06A)
Relationships: Hirasawa Ui/Nakano Azusa, Hirasawa Yui/Tainaka Ritsu
Series: K-On! Bio-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Just your average socially anxious bio-weapon

_Welp, that went terribly._

Was that thought that crossed an infamous vigilante’s mind as she ran across rooftops as the sound of sirens grew louder in the background. She bit the inside of her cheek as she heard the distant sound of helicopter blades rotating quickly get closer and closer.

The vigilante was currently on the run for dismantling an operation site for an organisation known as Crimson Star Pharmaceuticals, or at least that’s their front name. The Crimson Star company was interested in creating super soldiers based on a mixture of animal DNA and Nanotechnology. She didn’t know much of the specifics herself only that she was their perfect match for their sick experiments.

In a way it’s poetic. The very same super soldier they had spent years attempting to create was trying to actively shut down all their future projects. She’d laugh if it wasn’t so traumatising. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the sirens and helicopter rapidly approaching. She knew it was time to get serious.

 _I have no interest fighting these guys._ She thought to herself with a frown as she hopped off a roof that she just ran onto and fell into an alleyway. _They’re not a part of this. Still all this rate I don’t think I’ll be able to avoid violence anymore...unless…_

A smirk made its way upon her face from behind her pitch-white mask as her body began to change shape, her teeth biting her inner cheek again in order to silence her screams as her bones dislocated themselves and her cells rearranged their structure. She was used to the pain by now, but it still hurt like a bitch. 

Once the transformation was over she put her bloodstained mask and hoodie into the nearby dumpster, her senses picking up on Police officers speaking to one another as they approached her location as the helicopter was making its way above the alleyway.

She smiled, there was nothing for her to fear as of now. She had changed her very form, from her hair to her skin and even her gender. As she stood now she was a young boy in a white shirt and black trousers sporting black sneakers - she’d had to thank her online friend for providing the vigilante with highly elastic clothing. The most iconic parts of her outfit were off so she felt fairly secure in walking out of the alleyway without the Police giving her any suspicious looks.

Luckily she was right. Her gamble paid off as the Police paid no mind to the young boy who walked past them, head low and hands in his pockets. She smirked to herself, keeping her form up until she was certain nobody else was following her.

She quickly ran into an alleyway and shifted back into her original form as her lips curved up into a smile. _Easy as pie._ It quickly shifted into a disappointed frown and her eyes furrowed. _Still, I’m usually out of the place before the Police ever arrive. Perhaps I need to practice more?_

She shook those thoughts out of her head and continued walking home, nobody aware of who she was under the mask. The rest of her walk home was peaceful and quiet as everyone went about their business, ignorant of the vigilante in their midst.

* * *

Hirasawa Ui sighed to herself as she saw the breaking news interrupt her favourite TV show. _Thanks sis._ She thought sarcastically, not surprised with the situation. Her older sister, Hirasawa Yui otherwise known to the world as the vigilante Akuma for her otherworldly skill frequently does this to her, not on purpose of course but she still couldn’t help but feel annoyed at her older sibling for it.

Ui slightly smiled, despite herself. _I can’t blame you though. It’s not exactly like you could turn a blind eye to another person suffering like you, not when you have the power to prevent it._ Ui was proud of her sister’s decision to save the other people who were being experimented on even if it put her at odds with the rest of society who only perceived her as some self-righteous monster. Some people would call her a horrible sister, letting her own sibling throw herself at dangers that most normal adults wouldn’t even dream of going up against. 

For a while she thought of herself as the same when Yui first began her vigilantism. She had wanted to talk Yui out of it as she couldn’t bear the thought of Yui dying. She couldn’t have their older sister abandon her, not like Mother and Father did. Not the girl who she had sent all of her life taking care of as if she was her daughter. 

“I understand why you feel like that sis. If it was you in my shoes right now...I don’t think I would be able to handle it.” Yui had spoken to her, those chocolatey eyes of hers filled with understanding and a steely resolve. “But if I don’t at least try helping them, I know I’ll be worse off. I’ll spend every waking moment blaming myself for having the power to save them and yet doing nothing about it. I know it may sound stupid but...I have to do something. Anything.”

It was at that moment Ui realised that Yui wouldn’t be swayed, no matter what she said or did. So she figured she would rather support her sister than stand against her, and somewhere along the lines she had begun to form confidence in Yui’s ability to fend for herself.

 _Well, as long as she wasn’t near a kitchen that is._ Ui allowed herself a chuckle at the mental jab to her older sister's cooking skills, remembering how Yui somehow managed to do the impossible and burn soup. She would never get that cursed image out of her head for as long as she breathed.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening broke Ui out of her thoughts as Yui walked into the house with a grin on her face. “Hey sis!” She greeted cheerfully, taking off her shoes and closing the door with her elbow. “Whatcha been doing?”

Ui giggled at her sister's warm greeting. “Watching the news. It seems like everyone is in an uproar about your recent stunt.” She replied as she gestured towards the TV in the living room as Yui locked the door (after getting the key wrong five times in a row).

Yui lightly blushed at that, her eyes darting to the ground as she chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, I kind of messed up on that one.” She mumbled out awkwardly, feeling embarrassed about her latest assault. “I think one of the G.E.A.R members managed to contact the Police before I took them out.”

Ui couldn’t help but frown once more. G.E.A.R. The main organization that gave her elder sibling so much grief. G.E.A.R stood for Geno-Virus Emergency Assault Recon. A private militia owned by Crimson Star that were trained to kill superhumans like Yui and made to protect Crimson Stars’ testing grounds. They haven't managed to seriously hurt Yui before but the possibility was still there as evident by the small scars on her body that refused to be healed by her powers. 

“Relax sis.” Said Yui with a smile as twirled on the spot, showing Ui her uninjured body. “They didn’t manage to get me. I’m fine.”

Ui rolled her eyes. Sometimes Yui could be too laid back about these sorts of things. That eccentric girl was going to be the death of her. “Good, I wouldn’t like having to explain that to the School again.” Yui visibly cringed at that memory which made Ui giggled to herself before a sudden realisation struck her like a freight train. “Wait! Don’t you and your band have a gig today?”

There was a silence as Yui’s face paled and transformed into a horrified expression. She had missed out on a whole gig. She ran a hand down her face as she quickly checked through her phone and checked the messages.

**Azu-Nyan: 31 Missed Texts, 2 Missed Calls**

**Ricchan: 15 Missed Texts, 5 Missed Calls**

**Miocchan: 22 Missed Texts, 1 Missed Calls**

**Mugi: 4 Missed Texts, 1 Missed Calls**

Yui could only continue to stare in horror, the sinking feeling of despair growing ever stronger inside her gut. She gulped loudly, mouth feeling dry as an icy cold realisation came over her. _I’m so screwed._

Ui barely had time to remind Yui to switch clothes before rushing back to Sakuragaoka High School.

* * *

Ritsu was royally pissed off. So was every other member of Houkago Tea Time, how could they not be? Their lead not showing up? They had to improvise with Mio, luckily they were going over a few of their older songs such as Fuwa Fuwa Time and Fude Pen Boru Pen. If it was something new they would’ve made themselves look like morons onstage, and just the thought of it angered the brunette to no end.

“It’s been an hour, I doubt she’s gonna show.” She spoke scathingly, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the untouched cup of tea on the table. The pleasant aroma it gave off only seemed to irritate her more at the moment. “We may as well go home.”

Sawako sighed to herself, running out of reasons to keep the kids here. She really wanted Yui to arrive so they could speak about this instead of letting the band’s negative emotions continue to fester and grow after today. Unfortunately Yui seems hell bent on subverting expectations on this day, and not in a good way.

“Yeah, you’re right. Just finish your tea first though. Mugi-chan went through the trouble of brewing it up for you.” She replied before taking another bite from the strawberry cake Tsumugi had gotten for them.

“Oh it was no trouble at all.” Said Mugi with a happy smile that seemed to be a bit strained. Ritsu only nodded in agreement to Sawako’s retort and began finishing her drink, her eyes surveying the other two in the room.

Azusa and Mio had been deathly quiet the entire time, their eyes narrowed and staring at their phones as if waiting for a response from the girl who was apparently too good for them. _She never said that._ Argued a part of Ritsu, vehemently defending Yui. _But she may as well have said it._ Snarked back another part of her mind just as vehemently. The other side went quiet at that.

Suddenly the room’s door was smashed open and a panting Yui stood there, her expression pained and slightly scared. She could deal with high-tech assault rifles to her face every week but not with the scrutinizing gaze of her friends. She practically wilted under them as she awkwardly walked in and took her place next to Ritsu on the table, the entire room deathly quiet.

“You’re an hour late.” Spoke Azusa, breaking the suffocating silence that seemed to swallow the room’s usual upbeat atmosphere. Her voice was neutral yet her tone shook with barely contained rage and confusion. “Why?”

Everybody was staring at her, their eyes full of betrayal and confusion. Those stares hurt Yui deeply, but none more so than Ritsu’s. She didn’t know why but seeing those hazel eyes filled with rage directed at her hurt more than any gunshot she had felt up to that point. 

“I-I got into an accident.” She spoke before she could stop herself, her mind desperate to come up with an excuse to avoid her friends wrath. It seemed to do the trick as their gazes turned from anger to shock and then concern. “I wasn’t injured too badly, just a few cuts and bruises but the Police wanted me for questioning and Ui wanted to make sure I was okay.”

Ritsu suddenly felt horrible as she dug her fingernails into her skin, not deep enough to cut through skin but enough to make her arms burn up in pain. “O-oh.” She whispered out, not sure what else to say. _Of course she had a valid reason, you idiot! She’s Yui-chan! She’s not the sort of person to abandon her friends when they need her!_

“Can we see?” Asked Azusa with clear suspicion in her tone, her eyes narrowed in deep thought as her body posture was stiff and shocked - her own subtle way of showing her surprise. At Yui’s inquisitive look Azusa clarified. “Your cuts and bruises...can we see them?”

Yui nodded and quickly altered her arm to display false injuries, showing a bunch of small cuts and bruises upon it. She quickly pulled back her sleeves to show everyone the injuries and saw them cringe in disgust at the sight. _Maybe I overdid it?_ The wounds were mostly small aside from a large bruise on her wrist and a long yet surface level gash that ran down her arm from her elbow to her palm. “My arm is what took most of the damage.” She lied with a weak smile.

“W-What sort of accident was it?” Whispered Ritsu, her mind seemingly frozen in horror and still processing her thoughts. Her throat felt sore to the point that she was sure someone was rubbing sandpaper up against it and her mouth felt so dry that it could make deserts green with envy.

“A car crash. A guy on his motorcycle was sent flying and hit me.” Replied Yui, thankful that Ui had helped her go over situations similar to this before on the off chance she would need to lie about her absence. _Then again she did say that the physical injury excuse is a last option sort of deal._ Yui inwardly shrugged, surely it was believable enough, right?

Mio’s head suddenly dropped straight onto her cake with a loud _thud!_ Everyone whipped their heads around to see the unciousnes girl with a face smothered in strawberry cake. It was dead silent for a bit but slowly Ritsu began to start up a giggle, finding the image too funny.

Sawako was quick to join in after she noticed Yui had also begun stifling her giggles as well. It wasn’t long until Mugi and Azusa joined them in laughing. 

_Well at least things are back to normal again._

She missed Ritsu’s worried and guilty gaze.

But she didn’t miss the gleam of a sniper rifle in the distance.


End file.
